Elizabeth and Jessica - Later lives
by Stopsigns
Summary: Elizabeth & Jessica Wakefield have new lives after SVU. They have big surprises in store!


"This should be to your liking, because it contains all of the latest hits from her," Elizabeth Wakefield suggested. She reached up and tightened her ponytail, and smiled.  
  
Sometimes, working was stressful for her, but today she was having an okay day. She worked at Merry Music, a cd store at the Valley mall. It was a pretty calm afternoon, and she was ready to go home and just relax.  
  
As the elderly lady customer walked away, Elizabeth's boss, Mr.Henkins, came over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "How about some good news?" He asked.  
  
Elizabeth smiled. "What's on your mind?"  
  
"Well, I just got off the phone with Acordia records, and their newest artist will be in out store tomorrow, to promote his new cd. He'll sign autographs, and take pictures with the public. And, you have the privilege of setting the area up, of where he'll be."  
  
A full-fledged grin spread across her face. "Really? Oh wow!" This was so exciting! Her fifth month on the job, and already she felt extremely important.  
  
"I'll fill you in on the details during your lunch break, but just thought I'd let you know." He turned and went away.  
  
This is awesome! I am so lucky! I wonder who the artist is? Elizabeth couldn't think at the moment, so she decided to concentrate on restacking the shelves with cd's.  
  
Her boyfriend, Tyler Jones, walked in the door. He and Elizabeth had met during her final year at SVU, and they'd fallen for each other instantly. With his sandy blond hair, green eyes, and defined cheekbones, he looked just like a famous model.  
  
He came up behind Elizabeth and put his hands over her eyes. She let out a gasp of surprise. Tyler smiled. "Guess who?"  
  
Elizabeth let out a sigh of relief, and turned around. Her eyes shone brightly. "Tyler! I was just thinking about you! Guess what?"  
  
Tyler grinned. "What? You look like you're bursting with news."  
  
"I am! I get to set up the record store for tomorrow's guest. An artist from Acordia records! Isn't that great?" She clasped her hand together excitedly, like a child.  
  
Tyler took ahold of her hand and led her over to the wall of posters. "It is. Hey, do you want me to come and help you out tomorrow?"  
  
"How sweet! Of course!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a hug. He hugged her back.  
  
"I'll let you get back to your work. I'm only here at the mall to get my sister Kelly a present. See ya later!" He gave her one last hug, and left.  
  
Elizabeth smiled, thinking about a lot of things.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Jenny! Come taste this cookie!" Jessica Wakefield called out.  
  
A young blonde toddler, with her blonde hair in a bow, came running into the sunny kitchen. "Cookie!" She gleefully squealed, clapping her tiny hands.  
  
Jessica bent over, and picked Jenny up. Jenny was her two year old daughter, and Jeremy Aames was her husband. They had been married for a few years. He currently owned House of Java, while she was called into town for a model shoot every now and then. Otherwise, she spent most of her time at their two-story house in the valley, being a housewife.  
  
Jenny grasped the cookie that her mommy had given her, and took a bite. "Yummy!" She looked up at her mommy with bright-blue, adoring eyes. "I like cookie!" She grinned, crumbs falling from her mouth, onto the tiled floor.  
  
Laughing, Jessica kissed the top of her head and set her down. Jenny left the kitchen, running to the living room to play with her dolls.  
  
The front door swung open, and Jeremy walked in. He came into the kitchen. "Hey, Jess." They embraced, and gave each other a kiss. Jeremy leaned over the stove, and groaned. "Oh this smells wonderful. What is it?"  
  
Jessica grinned. "Your favorite! Pasta with tomato sauce, garlic bread, and." she walked over to the bottom pantry, extracting a bottle of wine. "..wine."  
  
Jeremy smiled. "Ah, you're such a great cook!" They laughed.  
  
The phone rang, and Jessica leaned over to pick it from the wall. "Hello?" She held it between her ear and shoulder to finish dicing the tomatoes.  
  
"Is this Mrs. Wakefield-Aames?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"This is Laura from doctor Solstead's office. We have your results in."  
  
Jessica stopped what she was doing for a second. Jeremy turned to look at her. He mouthed, What's wrong?  
  
Waving him away, she turned to face the sink. "And?"  
  
"You are pregnant with twins. Your appointment is scheduled for this coming Monday, so please call us back if anything needs to be changed."  
  
"Okay.thank you." Jessica hung up the phone, shocked and elated.  
  
Just as Jeremy was about to question her, Jenny called for him from the living room. "Daddy! Come here and see!"  
  
Giving Jessica one last glance, he called back, "Coming!" and left the room.  
  
Leaning against the counter, Jessica just stared at the clock across the room in shock. Twins! She was having twins! All last week, Jessica had been waking up nauseated, thinking she'd had the flu or something. She'd gone to see Dr. Solstead, and had thought he'd call back to say she was stressed out.  
  
What was she going to tell Jeremy? He wanted more kids, just as much as her, but they had wanted to wait about another year. Oh well, she figured. She'd tell him soon. Grinning, she turned and dumped the chopped tomatoes into the pot.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Great, just great," Elizabeth muttered, slinging her mini- purse over her shoulder. She had woken up late, and if it hadn't been for Tyler's phone call, she'd still be asleep in bed at home. What a day. Mr. Henkins was going to have a fit. But then again, not really, because he was a pretty calm and understandable man.  
  
Rushing through the mall entrance, she sped past the other shops, which were already opening. Merry Music loomed ahead, and she spotted Tyler leaning outside one of the windows.  
  
"Hey Liz," He greeted her. Elizabeth gave him a quick kiss, and grabbed his hand. "I can't believe I didn't wake up! Mr. Henkins gives me this one thing to do, which is very important, and I almost miss it." As they walked through the entrance, Elizabeth spotted Mr. Henkins immediately.  
  
He glanced up and noticed Elizabeth. "Elizabeth, come here!"  
  
Elizabeth looked up at Tyler. "Uh-oh. I hope it's nothing bad." But Tyler just grinned at her.  
  
Mr.Henkins stood next to her, and pointed to the middle of the store, where a small platform had been raised. There were two chairs behind a modest-looking table, and a stack of photographs. A box of black sharpies was set up next to a stack of cd's.  
  
"It's already set up?" Elizabeth asked, confused. "I thought you wanted me to do it."  
  
"Well, I did. But I came in today, and was so excited to be having someone famous in here finally, that I just used all of my energy to set things up. I hope you don't mind."  
  
Smiling kindly, Elizabeth nodded. "No, not at all! That's better, because I probably would have messed things up. I'm a little tired, because I awoke late this morning."  
  
Tyler laughed. "Take her word for it."  
  
Chuckling, Mr. Henkins motioned for them to move closer to the platform. "You guys go over there and fix anything that seems to not be as perfect as it should. I'm going to go in the back and see if Acordia has changed their minds or something." Off he went in a blur.  
  
"I wonder who this famous guy is," Elizabeth said.  
  
Tyler led her over to the platform. "Probably some random guy who knows nothing about music, but wants to make a living from doing what he thinks he loves."  
  
"What? That makes no sense!" Elizabeth laughed. She stepped onto the platform, and scanned the table. Her eyes suddenly were fixated on one of the photographs. "Oh my."  
  
Following her line of sight, Tyler saw the photograph. "What? It's just some soon-to-be-famous guy."  
  
No, I'd know that face anywhere, Elizabeth thought. She walked closer, and picked up a photograph, lightly holding it in her somewhat shaking hand. The achingly familiar hair, green eyes, and the smirk. The smirk that had been imprinted in her brain for years. Conner McDermott.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"What a beautiful day!" Jessica Wakefield exclaimed with a grand smile. She languidly stretched her arms out to her sides, and sighed contentedly.  
  
She'd gone to bed last night, still holding the secret of the twins she now was going to have. Jeremy had tried to weasel information from her, as to why she had been so secretive. But she'd held strong, and not given in. After all, she still needed time to think how she was going to tell him.  
  
This morning, she had awoken to a note from Jeremy, saying he'd taken Jenny with him to town, to do some Christmas shopping. He had mentioned that she seemed like she needed extra rest, and he felt like giving her a break.  
  
Jessica smiled. That's why she'd married him. Jeremy had to be the most thoughtful man in the entire world. She thought back to several years ago, right when she'd been in the middle of school at SVU. One night, Jeremy had taken her up the coast, to their favorite spot on the beach. There, they'd sat on a blanket, nibbling on finger foods, while talking about everything. He'd proposed to her by the ocean's foaming white waves.  
  
Anyways, she was happy. Life with Jeremy was perfect!  
  
Pulling on a red v-necked sweater, form-fitting jeans, and black shiny sandals, she was ready to face the day. She quickly pulled her hair into a ponytail, pulling out a few strands of hair to frame her heart- shaped face.  
  
Walking to the bathroom, Jessica expertly applied her makeup. Once she was finished, she proudly admired her work. "Hey good lookin'!" She laughed, and left. Grabbing her car keys from the dresser, Jessica went outside to her pitch-black Celica.  
  
Tooling down the highway, she soon went along the correct exit, and pulled into the Valley mall's parking lot. Christmas was rapidly approaching, and she wanted to obtain a head start on her gift getting.  
  
"What to get, what to get," She said aloud. Whistling a happy tune, Jessica entered through the double doors, and took in the sights around her. Christmas lights, of all colors, were lined against store windows, doors, and the rails from the second floor landing.  
  
Then she thought of something. Liz works here!  
  
With a spring in her step, she headed for Merry Music. Right as Jessica was about to enter, she noticed the large crowd inside. Wow, that's a lot of people, even for Christmas. She walked inside, and pushed past people, spotting her twin near a platform set up in the middle of the room.  
  
Elizabeth was smiling nervously, and her face was a bit pale. She looks sick.  
  
As Jessica walked up behind Elizabeth, she looked out into the crowd, and saw these lovey-dovey looks in. young girls eyes. Some famous person must be seated at the table!  
  
Turning, as if sensing her twins presence, Elizabeth grasped Jessica's hand, pulling her beside her. "Jess, guess who's here?"  
  
Leaning forward and glancing to her left, Jessica saw a face she thought she'd never see again, after graduation. Conner McDermott! He appeared to be how he always was.he just looked healthier and extremely sweet.  
  
Elizabeth whispered in Jessica's ear. "Can you believe it?" Her face was half joyous, half scared.  
  
Smirking, Jessica shook her head in disbelief. "No, not at all."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
What a crowd! Elizabeth breathed a sigh of relief, as she leaned against the backroom door. Mr. Henkins had let her off for a few minutes, due to the crowd beginning to thin out.  
  
Conner McDermott, she thought. How long had it been since she'd seen his face, the crooked grin, the familiar smirk? About four years. A very long time! To her anyways. He finally must have made it though.  
  
Back when they'd been attached at the hip, hadn't Conner dreamed of becoming famous for his guitar playing? Oh how he had! She remembered the numerous hours she'd spent staring at him across the room, when he'd been playing at House of Java. The songs he'd write and perform for her. She missed that!  
  
Closing her eyes, Elizabeth could see his face. Did she still have feelings for him? She waited for an answer, but she could only hear her rapidly beating heart. She must have. But no, that couldn't and shouldn't be right, should it? By now he surely had a girlfriend. Heck, even a wife maybe.  
  
A knock came at the door, and Elizabeth jumped forward. "Yes?"  
  
"It's me Liz, open up!" Jessica called from the other side.  
  
Opening the door, Elizabeth barely had time to blink, before Jessica had shut it and dragged her further into the room. "Jess, what?" She pulled her hand from her sisters grip.  
  
Jessica placed her hands on her hips. "That's Conner! I mean, don't you feel anything?"  
  
Elizabeth looked thoughtful. "Well, I don't think so. Remember my Senior year in high school? I've already been over the 'analyzing' part of this. Really, it's quite simple. I don't have feelings for him like I used to." She put on a smile, not sure if that was really how she felt.  
  
Seeming skeptical, Jessica eyed her sister carefully. "Okay.If you say so. I won't push it. That news is way old. Anyways, I was just here to do some Christmas shopping."  
  
Grinning, Elizabeth said, "And what are you getting me?"  
  
Laughing, Jessica swatted her shoulder. "Like I'd tell!"  
  
Interrupting their conversation, there was a knock on the door.  
  
Elizabeth and Jessica glanced at each other. They were thinking it was Conner.  
  
Well, here goes nothing, Elizabeth thought. She walked over and opened the door, only to find Tyler standing there. "Yeah?"  
  
Tyler smiled. "Ready to go?" He held out a hand.  
  
"Go where? I still have to work for another hour." Elizabeth sighed.  
  
His face fell, but he half-smiled. "Well, I'll just be around the mall shopping then. I'll be by in an hour?"  
  
Elizabeth nodded. "Sure. I will be ready by then."  
  
They hugged, and off Tyler went. Elizabeth shut the door, and turned to Jessica. "So, where's Jeremy?"  
  
Jessica shrugged. "He left me a note this morning, saying he was with Jenny, shopping."  
  
Mr. Henkins called Elizabeth.  
  
Sighing, Elizabeth walked Jessica out. "I'll talk to you later then. Duty calls." She rolled her eyes, and Jessica laughed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 


End file.
